landofshinobifandomcom-20200215-history
Mekanikaru "shock" Inazuma
Mekanikaru Inazuma (literally meaning mechanical lightning) is a 17 year old Chunin from Iwagakure (the Hidden Rock Village) his friends often call him shock due to his arm shocking them every time he touches them. Shock often spends his free time wandering the ninja world, and improving his mechanical arm. History Shock was born in the hidden mist village to a family that is very big on honor, due to him being poor at everything he tried, his parents never loved him as they did his siblings, who excelled at everything they did. After losing multiple fights his parents were disgraced due to his low combat ability at his age, and deemed him dishonorable. Angered by his parents, Shock left the mist only to be captured by rouge ninja who held him for ransom. After his parents did not pay the ransom claiming that Mekanikaru had brought it on himself, the rouge ninja cut off his right arm and left him at the village gates. Having brought more dishonor to his family his mother brought him to a friend of her's in Kumogakure (the hidden cloud village) and left him there, telling him to not come back to the mist until he had become honorable. Soon afterwards the village scientists developed a rough mechanical arm powered by chakra run through it, and gave it to shock, who had helped them develop it. After recovering and receiving some basic combat training, Shock asked the raikage (elixsupreme) if he could leave, the raikage allowed him to since he was technically a refugee in the village. after consulting with his friend Gyu (jpnumber12) ,another who had left the cloud, he was told to try Iwagakure (the hidden rock village). Impressed by the rock-hard attitude of the rock ninja, he spoke to Sandaime Tsuchikage Hikaru Senju, who let him join, soon after joining the hidden rock village he passed the genin exams with flying colors and rose to the rank of genin.He soon got an assignment from the Tsuchikage telling him to assasinate an Uchiha member, he did so with great challenge, he was impressed by the abilities of the sharingan and took the Uchiha's eyes, they were then implanted by Aduro Zendrer (Acs192) and he was tought by Mizuki Uchiha (KidTensa) how to use them. Shock's greatest weakness is his inexprerience in the ninja world due to him being more isolated than other shinobi. Shock spent a lot of time hunting a rogue-nin (Defensef0x) who seriously injured him, he was relentless in his hunt and ultimately prevailed. Shock has also passed his Chunin exams with flying colors and is currently awaiting assignment by the Tsuchikage. Abilities Shock is very clumsy outside of combat, not paying enough attention to anything,and daydreaming. but in combat he uses his mechanical arm to it's fullest extent, testing it's limits so he knows what he needs to improve on. Shock is very skilled in lightning-type attacks and fire-type attacks, and has used wind attacks, but is not a master with them. He is also very skilled at close range combat. He often uses taijutsu, saving his chakra for his attacks with his mechanical arm. Shock has developed his own fighting style that he calls "mechanical style" these attacks are a combination of chakra attacks and the abilities of his mechanical arm. He also has a hidden ninja sword hidden in the forearm of his mechanical arm that comes out for him to hold, (similar to a hidden blade) and a shuriken/kunai launcher in his wrist.He also has learned the blaze release Kekkei Genkai. Shock now has the sharingan and has learned the mengekyo sharingan and has learned to use Amaterasu, but uses it sparingly due to it causing blindness. He also learned how to create Susan'o ribs and has become a master with it, although he only uses it for a short amount of time due to it's high chakra cost. Shock's greatest weakness is his inexperience, he also struggles with long-ranged chakra attacks, although he can use them, but often misses. Because of this he prefers to use his arm as well as his tools and weapons over chakra attacks. Attacks Mechanical Style: Chakra Cannon Mechanical Style: Lightning Chakra Cannon Mechanical Style: Shuriken Launcher Mechanical Style: Electric Punch Mechanical Style: Jackhammer Punch Lightning Style: Spark Shot Lightning Style: Chidori Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu Sharingan Mangekyo Sharingan Ameterasu Blaze Release: Infernal Wall Blaze Release: Infernal Tornado Susan'o Ribs Category:Appearance